Silêncio
by Maria Lua
Summary: Minha amiga Alice me disse uma vez que você pode medir o nível de intimidade entre as pessoas pelo silêncio. Algo como você conseguir passar longos períodos em silêncio do lado de uma pessoa sem que haja a necessidade de preenchê-lo com conversas bobas. Se for assim devo dizer que sou extremamente intima do meu colega de estudo -SERIE COTIDIANO-


_**Silêncio**_

Minha amiga Alice me disse uma vez que você pode medir o nível de intimidade entre as pessoas pelo silêncio. Algo como você conseguir passar longos períodos em silêncio do lado de uma pessoa sem que haja a necessidade de preenchê-lo com conversas bobas. Se for assim devo dizer que sou extremamente intima do meu colega de estudo.

Ele era diferente de tudo que eu já havia visto. Têm todos os tipos de pessoas nesse campus, mas ele era estranhamente bonito e charmoso. Ele parecia ser mais velho do que meus vinte e dois anos. Seus cabelos eram ruivos e brilhavam sobre a luz amarelada da biblioteca. Eu não tinha muita certeza, mas acho que seus olhos eram verdes encobertos pela armação dos seus óculos. Sua pele branca parecia sem maculas apesar dos seus dedos serem calejados. Seu rosto era formado de traços aristocráticos e eu tenho que dizer que já passei horas imaginando como se suavizariam com um sorriso.

Eu só havia ouvido sua voz uma vez. Foi no dia que o vi pela primeira vez. Eu sempre estudei em uma parte afastada da biblioteca. Uma das últimas mesas do quarto andar. Era silenciosa e me permitia uma completa concentração sem os calouros conversando abertamente. Então fiquei incrivelmente surpresa quando percebi que havia alguém sentado na **minha **mesa.

E não era alguém norma. Ele era lindo. Sua presença enchia todo o local e por um segundo tive que lembrar ao meu cérebro de mandar o comando para o meu pulmão voltar a funcionar. Eu não era uma dessas garotas. Eu não parava de respirar por causa de um cara só porque ele parecia um daqueles modelos da Calvin Klein.

-Você pode sentar – Falou o rouba respiração e pensamentos coerente sem nem ao menos levantar a vista do que ele estava lendo e senti meu rosto esquentando.

Contive uma resposta mal criada que envolvia vários termos de baixo calão que aprendi nas seis temporadas de Dexter e me sentei. Liguei meu laptop e organizei meus livros e fingi estar concentrada quando senti que ele me olhava. Isso mesmo! Vocês leram certo. Eu fingi! Eu tenho cinco anos de idade e dou tratamento de silêncio quando necessário e eu preciso dizer que me arrependi? Quer dizer eu perdi de fazer contato visual com o cara mais lindo que eu já vi que não tinha uma tela de televisão e milhares de quilômetros entre nós. Então resumo do paragrafo: eu me comporto como uma criança de cinco anos e sou uma idiota.

Depois daquele dia ele sempre estava lá quando eu chegava. Alguns dias quando ele estava de muito bom humor fazia algum gesto de reconhecimento e outros dias me ignorava completamente. Mas sabe o que e mais louco? Sua presença me acalmava.

Com toda a loucura que eu passava entre terminar meu TCC e tentar ser aceita no programa de pós-graduação com bolsa o seu silêncio era uma doce constante. Por mais que eu tivesse arrancando meus cabelos e tentando atropelar calouros que me atrasavam passeando pelo meio da rua como se não pudessem ser atropelados, eu sabia que no fim da tarde eu entraria na biblioteca, subiria quatro lances de escadas e o encontraria sentado na **nossa **mesa.

No dia de hoje eu estava estranhamente ansiosa. Talvez pelo fato do ar condicionado estar quebrado e eu poder sentir gotas de suor escorrendo pelas minhas costas ou talvez seja porque o meu companheiro silencioso não estar tão silencioso hoje.

Tudo começou pouco depois de eu chegar. Eu senti a mesa vibrando e percebi que era seu celular. Escutei pela primeira vez ele soltar um suspiro irritado antes de pegar o celular e responder agressivamente seja lá que mensagem ele recebeu. Logo depois seu celular deu sinal de vida novamente e antes que eu pudesse piscar ele havia enfiado todos os seus livros e computador dentro de uma mochila e saído. Isso mesmo minha constante enlouqueceu. Então o que se espera de mim? Uma pobre aluna de ultimo semestre que era obcecada pelo silencioso ruivo que se sentava comigo na biblioteca?

E como se ele já não tivesse mexido com minha concentração indo embora assim, ele ainda deixou para trás um pequeno caderno preto. Peguei-o com cuidado deixando meus dedos deslizarem pela capa dura. Eu deveria abrir? Ou seria muita invasão de privacidade? Eu nem mesmo podia usar a desculpa de abrir apenas para descobrir a quem pertence porque eu já sabia. Então decidi deixar o dilema moral para mais tarde colocando o caderno dentro da minha bolsa.

**...**

-Então você roubou o caderno do cara? – Perguntou Jasper me olhando como se eu fosse louca. Na verdade eu dividia apartamento com a Alice e o Jasper era apenas um agregado.

-Eu não roubei – Retruquei olhando para o pequeno caderno que coloquei em cima da mesa – Ele esqueceu na biblioteca e eu peguei para devolvê-lo.

-Porque não existe achados e perdidos na biblioteca, não é? – Perguntou Jasper revirando os olhos.

-Não seja irritante, Jasper – Falou Alice que parecia bem divertida com os acontecimentos – Então você vai abrir?

-Não seria invasão de privacidade? – Perguntei recebendo mais uma revirada de olho do Jasper que simplesmente pegou o caderninho e abriu – O que tem ai?

-Não seria invasão de privacidade eu te dizer? – Questionou Jasper rindo me fazendo jogar uma almofada nele – Ok! Eu vou dizer. O cara da biblioteca é músico. São partituras.

-Músico – Sussurrei pegando o caderninho e passando os dedos delicadamente pelas notas ali escritas – Eu nunca imaginei.

-Você quer que eu tente tocar algo que está ai? – Perguntou Alice e só então lembrei que ela sabia tocar piano.

-Não – Falei sabendo que isso devia ser mais intimo que qualquer outra coisa. Então fechei o caderno e foi para meu quarto.

O dia seguinte foi um inferno. Minha orientadora pediu que eu fizesse umas dez alterações no meu TCC, meu carro simplesmente parou de funcionar na hora do almoço e como eu já estava atrasada para aula que eu ia monitorar fiquei sem comer. Eu estava sendo sustentada por um sanduiche quando ceguei na biblioteca. Mas enquanto eu subia aqueles conhecidos quatro lances de escada não me importei porque na última mesa estaria meu musico silencioso e eu lhe entregaria o caderno e pela primeira vez em meses poderíamos iniciar uma conversa.

Só que ele não estava lá.

Nem no dia seguinte.

Nem no seguinte.

Nem no seguinte.

NEM NO SEGUINTE!

Duas semanas. 15 dias, seis horas, quatro minutos e eu não sou tão louca a ponto de contar os segundos.

Eu sei que é loucura. Mas eu me sentia traída por ele. Eu disse que era loucura. É só que eu realmente estava acostumada a ele. Eu me concentrava com ele por perto. Então do nada a única coisa que me mantinha calma se foi. Desapareceu. Deixando apenas um maldito caderno preto que eu estava tentada a jogar na lareira.

Então era sexta-feira e eu seguia minha vida normalmente. Levei uns cinco tombos, ralei meu cotovelo, recebi cinco pontos no joelho, a alça da minha bolsa arrebentou espalhando pela calçada todos os meus pertences, minha vida normal. Sendo assim subi os quatro lances de escada com muita atenção para não quebrar meu pescoço bolando escada a baixo e quando olhei para minha mesa lá estava ele. Sentado. Como se tivesse feito isso durante os últimos 15 dias, seis horas e seis minutos.

Fui me aproximando lentamente colocando minhas coisas no local de sempre. Ele levantou a vista e ergueu a sobrancelha em reconhecimento. Você não leu errado. Depois de todo esse tempo ele simplesmente levantou a sobrancelha em reconhecimento.

-É só isso? – Perguntei antes que eu conseguisse me impedir – Um levantar de sobrancelha? Você saiu daquele jeito, sumiu por duas semanas aparece do nada novamente e tudo que faz é levantar uma sobrancelha? E eu preocupada com seu maldito caderno! Falando nisso aqui seu maldito caderno.

Joguei o caderno na sua frente e só então percebi o que havia feito. Eu acabei de gritar com um completo desconhecido cobrando algo que ele não me devia e com certeza nesse exato momento ele estava calculando quanto tempo levaria para conseguir uma ordem de restrição. A Rosalie vivia dizendo que eu andava tão estressada que em algum momento eu simplesmente sucumbiria à pressão. E como Isabella Swan tem que ser Isabella Swan eu sucumbi gritando em plena biblioteca com o pobre ruivo que estava tão surpreso que não conseguia nem ao menos responder ao meu completo e desnecessário e idiota comentário.

-Desculpa! Eu não sei o que deu em mim... eu não sou assim... não grito com estranhos... desculpa! Oh Deus!

-Eu pensava que estava precisando de uma bebida, mas vejo que você precisa mais do que eu – Falou o músico me pegando completamente de surpresa enquanto se levantava e juntava seus pertences.

-Como? – Perguntei me sentindo completamente abobalhada.

-Uma bebida. Tem um pub legal há uma rua daqui – Respondeu o ruivo sorrindo e eu me sentia cada vez mais boba.

-Você não quer uma ordem de restrição? – Questionei apenas para ter certeza.

-Não é algo que eu descartaria logo de cara – Respondeu ele e sorri quando percebi que ele estava brincando – Mas acho que devíamos tomar uma bebida antes.

-Uma ideia fantástica – Falei descendo junto com ele os quatro lances de escada.

-Eu tenho que admitir que sempre me senti bastante curioso em relação a você – Comentou sorrindo – Então você vai me explicar o motivo de sua explosão?

-Oh Deus! Só de lembrar tenho vontade de criar um buraco e me enterrar – Falei sentindo meu rosto esquentando – Minha amiga Rosalie disse que em alguma ora eu sucumbiria a pressão e desculpa por você ser o bode expiatório. Eu meio que estou enlouquecendo com o meu TCC e tentar ganhar uma bolsa na pós-graduação.

-Eu me lembro desse tempo. Tenho pesadelos até hoje – Falou sorrindo abrindo a porta do pub para eu entrar.

-Nossa! Você soou como um velho agora – Provoquei me deixando ser guiada para uma das últimas mesas do bar.

-Eu provavelmente sou bem mais velho do que você – Concordou se inclinando na mesa se aproximando de mim – Espero que isso não a assuste.

-De forma alguma – Sussurrei sorrindo sentindo mais uma vez meu rosto corar agradecendo pelas luzes serem tão poucos nesse ambiente – Na verdade isso torna tudo mais interessante. Mas no momento eu estou curiosa para saber o seu nome.

-Edward – Respondeu me fazendo sorrir.

-Edward – Falei apreciando cada silaba na minha língua – Combina com você. Eu me chamo Isabella.

-Eu gosto do som do meu nome saindo dos seus lábios – Comentou Edward sorrindo e esse homem não deveria ser tão sexy.

-O que vocês desejam? – Perguntou uma garçonete aparecendo ao lado da nossa mesa e pedi uma cerveja sendo acompanhada por ele.

-Então – Falei encarando seus olhos que eram bem mais verdes que eu podia imaginar. Ele ficava um charme de óculos, porém sem eles eu podia apreciar mais seu rosto – Você faz o que na faculdade? Eu já sei que envolve partituras.

-Eu sou um pianista profissional e professor no departamento de música – Respondeu Edward calando-se enquanto a garçonete serve nossa bebida e espero muito que sua baba não tenha caído no meu copo. A garçonete poderia ser pelo menos discreta, vocês não acham? – Você está terminando o quê?

-Literatura inglesa – Respondi recebendo em resposta uma sorriso torto que me fez tremer – O que foi?

-Só agradecendo internamente por você está bem longe do departamento de música. Afinal, eu não gostaria de fazer nada inapropriado.

-Você está pensando em coisas inapropriadas comigo? – Perguntei me inclinando na mesa tentando arduamente não corar. Não me julguem. Eu sonhava com esse homem há um semestre.

-Talvez – Respondeu Edward sorrindo inclinando na minha direção e percebi que estávamos a poucos centímetros de distância.

-Avise quando você tiver certeza – Falei sorrindo recostando na cadeira bebendo um gole da minha bebida.

-Oh! Eu tenho certeza – Falou Edward antes de se inclinar sobre a mesa passar a mão pela minha nuca e encostar seus lábios nos meus. Soltei um suspiro de surpresa enquanto seus lábios me persuadiam a retribuir o beijo, não que eu tivesse lutado muito. Seus lábios tinham gosto de hortelã com um toque de cerveja que eu descobri ser bastante atraente. Se bem que tudo nesse homem era atraente. Sua língua guiava a mina em um compasso que ao mesmo tempo era lento e intenso. Seus cabelos eram tão macios quanto eu sempre pensei. E resumo do parágrafo: esse homem era sexy de mais para seu próprio bem e como sabia beijar. Devia ser proibido!

-Eu acho que eu gosto como você pensa, Edward – Sussurrei mordendo o lábio e esse foi o primeiro de vários beijos e conversas. Da mesma forma que eu podia passar horas em silêncio em sua companhia podia passar horas conversando. Ele era inteligente e me instigava e já comentei o quanto era bom beijá-lo?

-Amanhã é sábado – Comentou Edward de repente e fiquei em silêncio esperando que ele completasse seu raciocínio – Não é dia de ir para biblioteca.

-Não, não é – Respondi sorrindo.

-Vamos jantar comigo então? – Pediu Edward e eu sorri antes de concordar – Você veio de carro?

-Não. O meu ainda está na oficina – Respondi relembrando o dia de cão que eu tive a alguns dias – Tenho dúvidas se ele vai sobreviver.

-Vamos pegar um taxi juntos então? – Questionou Edward sorrindo e eu concordei. Chamamos a garçonete e ele insistiu em pagar a conta. Pegamos o taxi e dei meu endereço. A viagem foi rápida antes mesmo de me acomodar no taxi já havíamos parado na frente do meu prédio – Deixe o taxímetro rodando.

-Obrigada por não pedir uma ordem de restrição – Falei sorrindo me encostando na porta sorrindo.

-Eu não tenho nenhuma intensão de ficar longe de você – Falou Edward se aproximando e eu sorri sentindo seus lábios encontrarem com os meus – Amanhã as oito eu passo aqui.

-Perfeito – Respondi sorrindo o beijando novamente antes de entrar.

-Oh meu deus! Eu vi você se agarrando lá fora – Falou Alice que parecia mais feliz com isso do que eu.

-Eu sei – Falei sorrindo enquanto ela pulava – Era o músico. O nome dele é Edward. Edward Masen.

-**O** Edward Masen? – Perguntou Alice arregalando os olhos.

-Acho que sim – Falei antes de ser bombardeada por informações. Para que pesquisar alguém no google ou facebook como uma pessoa normal se você tem a Alice como melhor amiga?

Ela em poucos segundos ela me contou que o Edward é um tipo de astro da música clássica. Ele com dez anos já podia tocar melhor do que muitos profissionais. Isso mesmo eu iria jantar amanhã com um gênio ou algo assim.

-Eu posso conhecê-lo? – Perguntou Alice sorrindo tentando usar seus olhinhos de cachorro perdido.

-Claro que não – Cortei antes que ela se empolgasse demais – Eu não quero assustá-lo no primeiro encontro. Talvez no segundo.

-Você promete? – Perguntou Alice sorrindo e eu acho melhor aproveitar bem amanhã porque talvez esse romance não sobrevivesse a um segundo encontro.

**...**

_**Segunda-feira**_

E de fato eu aproveitei. Ele me levou para um restaurante pequeno, mas bem aconchegante e o jantar foi ótimo. Na verdade todo o fim de semana foi bom. Depois do jantar fomos para um pequeno café e passamos horas entre se conhecer melhor e trocar caricia. No domingo nos encontramos para almoçar e mais uma vez me vi perdida nele. Tem coisa mais adorável do que a fase de lua-de-mel?

Só que hoje é segunda. A vida real. Ele havia me mandado uma mensagem de manhã dizendo que ia passar o dia dando aula, mas agora eu estava no primeiro degrau dos quatro lances de escadas que me levaria para nossa mesa.

Eu admito que estou com medo. Quer dizer o fim de semana foi ótimo. Mas e se o final de semana foi só isso? Um fim de semana.

Respirei fundo e comecei a subir as escadas tentando me lembrar de respirar e andar sem tropeçar. E quando cheguei perto da mesa fui recompensada por imenso sorriso. Sorri sentando na sua frente e seu sorriso se transformou em um arqueado de sobrancelha de forma provocativa. Revirei os olhos organizando minhas coisas na mesa. Edward estendeu o braço com a mão para cima e entrelacei seus dedos com os meus.

-Eu andei pensando sobre os seus problemas hoje – Falou Edward depois de um tempo.

-Meu problema? – Perguntei o encarando sentindo minha pele arrepiar com o brilho malicioso que escapava dos seus olhos.

-Sim! A pressão que você está sentindo com seu TCC – Respondeu Edward com um sorriso torto brincando com suas feições – Eu sei algo que ajuda muito com o stress.

-Serio? O que? Uma massagem? – Perguntei divertida – Eu acho que ia gostar de uma massagem.

-Na verdade eu estava pensando em uns amassos entre as prateleiras – Respondeu Edward sorrindo me fazendo gargalhar antes de lembrar que estávamos em uma biblioteca.

-Quando anos você tem Sr. Masen? Dezesseis? – Perguntei mordendo o lábio para não rir.

-Não gostou da minha ideia? – Questionou Edward se fingindo de magoado.

-Eu nunca falei isso – Respondi me inclinando sobre a mesa – Onde?

-Dizem que quase ninguém passa pelo corredor 4-D – Falou Edward levantando.

-Lembrando que temos que ser bem silenciosos – Falei ao seu ouvido.

-Eu sou expert em silêncio, querida – Falou Edward antes de empurrar minhas costas na estante e roubar meus lábios com os seus. Talvez **eu** não conseguisse ficar em silêncio. E quer saber? Eu vou arriscar minhas chances de ser expulsa da biblioteca porque esse homem sabe como lidar com uma mulher estressada. E isso é bem melhor que uma massagem.

**F I M**

**...**

**N/a: Ola pessoal!**

**Essa é a decima quarta história da Série Cotidiano. Lembrando que a série cotidiano são histórias baseadas em situações que poderiam acontecer com qualquer pessoa junto com muita, muita, muita imaginação da autora que vus fala. **

**Para aqueles que já acompanham a serie eu espero que gostem dessa nova aquisição e me perdoem por ter demorado tanto em postar. Para aqueles que estão tendo seu primeiro contato com a serie espero que tenham gostado e se ficarem curiosos todas as demais estão no meu perfil.**

**Então?**

**Gostaram?**

**Foi bom? Ruim? Chata? Engraçada? Terrível?**

**Deem suas opiniões, por favor, através de reviews porque eu espero ansiosa por elas. **

**Beijinhos**

**Maria Lua**

**19/10/2013**


End file.
